Bullseye
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, SasuSaku] Sasuke looks, and this is what he sees. Sakura touches, and this is what she feels.


**Title:** Bullseye**  
Fandom:** Naruto**  
Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura**  
Rating: **Hard R.**  
Word Count: **1,410**  
Summary/Description:** Sasuke looks, and this is what he sees. Sakura touches, and this is what she feels.**  
Warning/Spoilers:** Sexual situations. Voyeurism, of a sort. No plot.**  
A/N: **Written for the SasuSaku Kink Meme on LJ a whiiiile ago. The prompt was 'teasing Sakura'. Haha, I am pretty embarrassed for having written this, but I suppose it is now time to fess up. I have no idea what's been going for, oh, the last 100 chapters or so, so. No spoilers.**  
Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes are dark, but they simmer with something hot, and smoky. The armchair upon which he sits is metres away, but when his eyes rake over her like that, Sakura feels like he is right next to her.

A shiver dances down her spine.

He hasn't yet said a word, and neither has she. Sakura watches him for all the things words cannot say, for all the cues not expressed through sound. His breathing is smooth and even through the undoing of each button of her blouse, but when she looks closely, _very_ closely, she can see the almost imperceptible shift in his legs when she reaches for the knot to untie the bandages that bind her breasts. Her heartbeat quickens, and Sasuke's eyes are hot and dark.

The bindings unravel, slipping to the floor. The cool air of the bedroom washes across her breasts, and Sakura doesn't have to look down to know that her nipples are immediately pebbled and hard. Sasuke flicks his eyes over them, and it's like a caress, like a feather light kiss. His eyes are not long in reaching her face, and Sakura closes her eyes, and bites her bottom lip. The intensity of his gaze is like a fire, licking its way across her body.

When she peels her eyes open again, her breath is coming just a little bit quicker, and Sasuke is repositioned, reclining in the chair. His posture suggests relaxation, but the way his fingers curl suggests anticipation.

Sakura's fingers, slim and callused, dance over her hips and onto her stomach. A small part of her feels foolish for doing this. After all, what does she know about being alluring or sexy? This, the capture and manipulation of the male gaze, this is not her expertise. She wishes that she could get some sort of sign that she is doing well, but she supposes that the smoulder in Sasuke's eyes as her hands travel up to her breasts will have to be encouragement enough.

Even at this age, Sakura's body is something of a stranger to her. It isn't often that her hands travel this path, fingers testing the fullness of her breasts before searching higher to grasp and twist her nipples. A moan escapes her mouth, pushing itself out to taste the air on the tails of a gasp. The rough pads of her fingertips circle her aureoles, before touching the very tips. Sakura groans, wondering if this is what Sasuke's finger will feel like. Only rougher, _harder_. She catches his eyes, and wonders if he is wondering too. She's gotten a little better at reading him, but she still can't tell that he's thinking behind those charcoal eyes.

At his side, his fist opens and closes, and Sakura shivers.

Heat is pooling in her stomach, slowly, languidly, like a waterfall of warm honey. Her legs twist, rubbing against each other, and suddenly, Sakura is very aware of the fact that she is wearing shorts. Why is she wearing shorts? They seem rather redundant all of a sudden. Anything coming between _skin_ and _touch_ is useless and unwanted, and Sakura bites her lips again when Sasuke steeples his fingers under his chin. He is looking at her, boring into her with a greater degree of concentration now, and Sakura didn't know it was possible for her to be this wet.

Her hands abandon her breasts for now, and they would feel empty and cold but for Sasuke's eyes raking over them. She fumbles her way past the fastenings to her pants, almost cutting her fingers on the zipper. She pushes them off her legs with her panties, in one smooth, slow movement that is much calmer than she feels. A pink flush spreads across her body as the articles of clothing fall from the bed. The heat rising from her skin feels thick enough to touch.

Sasuke is looking right into her eyes, and somehow, this excites her more than anything else. When he looks at her body, she is without clothes, but when his eyes hold her own like that, she is truly _naked_, peeled apart and spread open for him. She lets out a ragged sigh as she sits back, head against the headboard, knees raised, feet planted firmly on the bed. She feels all the blood rush to her face as Sasuke quirks an eyebrow briefly. When he lifts a corner of his mouth, just barely, it all runs hotly to her centre.

Sakura knows what Sasuke can do with his eyes, and it is amazing. The fact that he can have her aching and ready with just a look should not be surprising, but there you have it. She wets her lips with the tip of her tongue, and fails to suppress a moan as she rakes her fingertips up and down her sides. Sasuke is still looking into her eyes.

Her breath is coming in short little gasps, and Sakura knows she can't last much longer without touching herself. Her hips are already moving of their own accord, seeking out friction against the thin white sheets. They find no purchase there, so instead, she lets a hand travel down, dipping into her navel, past that ticklish spot that makes her jerk and ache when she touches it ever so lightly, down into the wiry, wet pink curls, and between.

"Oh..."

It is the first word that she has spoken; she chokes on it, tastes it bodily in her throat as her thumb presses firmly against her clit. It feels like a tiny explosion has gone off behind her eyes, and this time, she doesn't try to hold back the resultant moan. She plays with the sensation, pressing lightly, and then forcefully; the former makes her tremble, while the latter makes her quake. Sasuke flicks his eyes between her hand and her lips, wet with desire. He does it again, that slight smirk, and through the growing haze, she almost comes.

It isn't long before her fingers go down further, seeking her entrance. Her index first; Sakura tests the way, pushing slightly, only to find that the digit slips in easily. She is wet, and hot; almost as hot as the fire in Sasuke's eyes that threatens a blaze. A second finger follows, and the third is close behind. The fit is tight, but good – _so good_.

She concentrates on building and maintaining a rhythm. She finds that if she keeps still, and drives her fingers in and out in a slowly building tempo, it creates the most delicious pleasure that frissons out from her core, slowly, exquisitely. But if she reclines, just a bit further, and pushes those fingers in to the very last knuckle while thumbing on her clit, she hits a spot that makes stars go off in her vision.

Her hips shake, trembling.

Sasuke's eyes are dark and hot, and even hotter when he eases to his feet, making his way silently over to her side. Sakura cries out noiselessly, mouth open in her desire, because if he was beautiful over there in the shadows, then he is gorgeous now, thrown into the light, close enough to smell, to _touch_ if she just reached out with a hand. Her fingers speed up, delving in and out of her with rough precision, and her other hand fumbles for a breast, pinching the tip until it aches. The slippery friction on her clit feels almost too good to be real. Sasuke's nearness makes her imagine her slick thumb replaced by his tongue, and the ensuing moan that escapes her bounces off the walls.

Sasuke's hair falls into his face, but she can still see his eyes as he looks down at her, body pink and shaking, so close, _so close_...

"Sakura," he says softly, running a finger along the underside of her breast, and she comes with a cry, hips coming off the bed, trembling as she rides out the tremors of her orgasm, squeezing every last quake out of herself. She is so sensitive that the pleasure almost hurts, but she relishes in it, rubbing herself and moaning as Sasuke looks at her; _sees_ her.

When she looks up, breathing shakily, he is smirking. She could kiss him, but as he disrobes, and climbs atop her, she thinks that he has more immediate plans for his lips, his hands, his body. Sakura cannot complain, because his eyes are all for her.

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts? :)


End file.
